1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to adjustable door structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable door assembly wherein the same is directed to the accommodating of various configurations within a door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such structure relative to adjustment of door members within a door frame are typically directed by the adjustment of the frame relative to the door, wherein such adjustable frame structure is directed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,571,995; 4,912,879; 4,986,034; and 4,986,044.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a door member that is adjustable relative to a fixed rigid door frame structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.